It is envisioned that multiplexed measurement of a select set of transcripts can be used to assess chemical effects on in vitro mid to high throughput screens. The objective is to utilize technology for mid to high throughput transcriptomic measurement of gene expression changes for a variety of chemical exposure scenarios. Keywords: toxicity, high throughput transcriptomics.